


Demon Dads

by MizRootbeer



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizRootbeer/pseuds/MizRootbeer
Summary: Five demons who came to the human world to escape the harshness of their own world are about to embark on a new adventure: fatherhood. Five separate stories featuring our favorite demon brothers and their children.
Relationships: James Anderson | Raestrao/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

The love of James’ life was up to something. She had prepared dinner for him and his brothers but that wasn’t what was making him suspicious. She seemed to be bursting to tell them all something but she refused to say anything. But she was waiting for the right moment. She had gathered all the incubi in the lavish dining room of the mansion she shared with James.

“Man, I’ve missed your cooking,” Matthew managed to say. “James is so lucky!”

“Matthew, please,” Erik said, an irritated look on his face. “You’re an adult, have some manners. You have food all over your mouth.”

“I’m glad you guys are all enjoying yourself,” Y/N smiled. “Now, James? I have a present for you.”

James watched as Y/N pulled out a small white box and handed it to him. It wasn’t their anniversary nor was it his birthday so he was confused. His brothers watched him as he opened the box and found puzzle pieces. 

“A puzzle? What are you, five?” Sam said.

“Sam, come on,” Damien gave his brother an annoyed look.

“It’s a special puzzle,” Y/N said. “Solve it.”

Not wanting to upset his wife, James started to take the pieces out. The puzzle wasn’t complex and as he put it together, he saw words. 

“We’re going,” He read. “To have a baby.”

Once he said the words, everyone stopped eating and all eyes went to Y/N. She wore the biggest grin he had ever seen. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an ultrasound picture. The silence was broken by Matthew.

“James is going to be dad?” Matthew’s voice was filled with excitement. “Wait, that means we’re all going to be uncles!”

“Princess, that’s wonderful news!” Erik clapped.

“No way,” Sam seemed shocked. “An actual baby?”

“When did you find out?” Damien asked.

“Today,” Y/N said. “I wanted to tell you all so that is why I invited you to dinner. I wanted to tell James but I wanted you boys to be here too. You’re so important to both of us, I had to share the news with you too.”

James stood up and rushed over to his wife. He embraced her, tears escaping as joy overwhelmed him. He never thought he could be this happy. When he came to the human world, he never thought he’d meet someone as wonderful as Y/N. The day she accepted his love was the happiest day of his life. When she had agreed to be his wife, he thought he’d burst with joy. Now, they were starting a family.

“Oh love,” He squeezed her. “I’m so happy. I can’t believe it.”

“Aw sweetie,” Y/N smiled. “Are you crying?”

“I can't believe it,” James returned her smile. “I never thought I’d be a father.”

“So when is the baby coming? Is it going to be here tomorrow?” Matthew asked.

“No dummy, you have to boil something and I think then Y/N lays an egg?” Sam said.

“Oh dear,” Erik sighed. “I have a feeling we might need to explain a few things before the baby actually gets here.”

* * *

Word of the new baby spread like wildfire. After telling her parents, James and Y/N did a special announcement for the company. James wanted everyone to know that he would continue to be the CEO but he’d also be focused on making sure he was a good parent. Everyone was beyond excited of course and were more than willing to help with baby preparations. James was thankful for everyone’s help but mostly he was thankful for his brothers.

They decided to stay at the house until the baby arrived. Matthew helped with preparing meals since Y/N had trouble cooking while Erik became Y/N’s, right-hand man. If she needed something, he got it for her. Damian took it upon himself to help Y/N with reading parenting books and her exercise. James was surprised when Sam volunteered to help build the nursery. His face was beat red when Y/N hugged him after he revealed the plans.

Things were going smoothly.

“So is it going to be a boy or a girl?” Matthew asked.

The five brothers were all sitting in the living room. Matthew and Sam had been playing a video game while Erik sat on the couch, looking at a fashion magazine. Daimen was next to him reading a book and James sat in a chair, looking over some papers for work. Y/N was resting in the bedroom, obviously exhausted. 

“We want it to be a surprise,” James replied. “I could care less about gender. I’m going to love that child no matter what.”

  
“Listen to you, have you always been this sappy?” Sam asked, making a face as he continued to play against Matthew.

“This coming from the man who helped Y/N pick out toys for the nursery,” Erik said.

Matthew laughed as Sam’s face turned redder than a tomato. James chuckled but his eyes landed on Damian. He was no longer reading and he had a confused look on his face but it slowly morphed into shock.

“The baby---it’s coming.” He said.

“What? The baby isn’t due until---”

James was cut off by a loud thump from upstairs and then a yell.

“JAMES!”

Like lighting, the brothers went to work. 

Sam ran outside to the car while Matthew grabbed the baby bag. 

Erik and James rushed upstairs to the bedroom. Y/N was holding her stomach, water beneath her. The baby was a week early and Y/N looked like she was in pain. The two brothers helped Y/N down the stairs to Damien who held the door open. The car was waiting for them. Once inside, Sam started off towards the hospital.

They were lucky that there was little traffic so they arrived at the hospital with no problem. When they arrived, Y/N was rushed to a delivery room. The others waited while James joined her. Beads of sweat rolled down his wife’s face as she started going into labor. The entire thing was wild, scary, and beautiful. Y/N squeezed his hand as she screamed and grunted, trying to get the baby out. James offered encouragement, never letting go of her hand.

“I see the head, keep pushing!”

Y/N squeezed James hand so hard he thought she’d break his fingers. Then, he heard the cries.

“We got a brand new baby boy,” The doctor said. “Let’s cut that cord and clean him up.”

The baby continued to scream but James didn’t care. A baby boy; he was a father. Once the baby was wrapped in a blanket, Y/N finally got to hold him. She looked exhausted and sweaty but when she smiled down at their son, James thought she looked beautiful. He kissed her forehead, looking down at the baby. 

“We did it,” She said. “He’s here.”

“He’s perfect,” James said. “Dearest, he’s absolutely perfect.”

Once things settled, the brothers were able to meet their nephew. Matthew was adamant that he get to hold the baby first which Y/N allowed.

“Hey little guy, I’m Matthew! I’m your uncle,” He said. “Oh man, we’re going to be the best of friends. Just wait until you get older! We’ll build castles, make forts, play knights---”

“You know he can’t understand you right?” Sam asked.

“It’s still good to talk to babies,” Y/N said. “When Atticus gets older, he’ll start imitating speech so he can learn how to talk.”

“Atticus? Of course, you two chose a fancy name for him,” Sam said. “Also why is he so tiny?”

“Sam, he was just born today,” Erik had joined Matthew and was looking at the baby. “Human babies normally look like this. But soon, he’ll grow up and be adorable just like Uncle Erik.”

“How are you feeling?” Damien asked Y/N.

“A bit tired,” Y/N admitted. “Mostly, I want something to eat. Something fattening and unhealthy. I don’t have to be on my stupid diet anymore.”

“What are you in the mood for? I’ll go get it for you,” Sam said.

“A big burger from Wendy’s with a large fries and a coke please,” Y/N answered. “You’re the best Sam.”

“Hurry back so you can hold Atticus!” Matthew turned to Damien. “Your turn.”

Before Damien could say anything, Atticus was forced into his hands. James chuckled as his brother stared down at the small child.

“I---he’s---” Damien gulped. “Am I doing it right?”

“Damiean, don’t be so nervous,” James said. “You won’t hurt him. Besides, he’s your nephew. He’s not going to reject you.”

“I’ve just never held a baby before,” Damien said. “He really is small. I didn’t realize just how tiny humans are when they’re born. Look at his tiny hands.”

“He’ll grow up before you know it,” Y/N said. “So enjoy him being tiny now.”

“Aw look at him yawning,” Matthew cooed. “So cute.”   
  


James watched as his brothers fawned over their nephew and then glanced at his wife. He still couldn’t believe it; they were parents. He reached down to squeeze her hand and she smiled at him. This was a new adventure for him but he was confident that he could do this. With his wife by his side, James knew they’d be fantastic parents.

* * *

“A da do da,” Atticus babbled. “A da.”

James turned on the light to the nursery. It was midnight and a certain someone had woken up. Atticus gurgled with glee as his father walked over to him. James couldn’t help but smile as he leaned against the crib. Atticus promptly reached for James’ glasses and almost pulled them off his face.

“You should be asleep,” James picked up his son. “Mama is exhausted and I’m not waking her up so you’re stuck with me.”

Atticus seemed fine with that and he leaned against his father’s chest, his fist in his mouth. James sat down in the rocking chair and started to rock, rubbing his son’s back. Fatherhood was something else; he had never been so exhausted and fulfilled in his entire life. There were days where Atticus just cried but James still loved him. Poopy diapers, baby vomit and an irregular sleep schedule meant nothing to him. James was just bursting with pride at being a father.

“I know I keep telling you this and you may not understand it completely,” James said. “But I love you. I love you so much. You and your mother are the most important things in the world to me. Nothing will ever happen to you on my watch. I’m going to protect you no matter what. Plus, you have four uncles who would kill for you and I do mean literally kill.”

Atticus’ eyes began to droop as he drifted off to sleep. Once they were closed, James carefully and quietly transferred the slumbering baby into his crib. He was thankful when Atticus didn’t stir so he turned off the light and headed back to the room he shared with his wife. She was still asleep but she stirred when he joined her in the bed.

“Did Atticus wake up?” She mumbled.

“Yes but he’s asleep,” James kissed her cheek. “Go back to bed dearest.”

“But why didn’t you wake me up?” She asked.

“You need your rest,” James wrapped his arms around her. “I can’t allow you to wake up at night when you’re exhausted.”

“But---”

James silenced her with a kiss.

  
“No buts. I can’t let the love of my life work so hard and not get any sleep,” James caressed her face. “He’s safe and asleep. That is all that matters.”


	2. Chapter Two: Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took forever. I had to decide if I wanted Erik and MC to have a boy or a girl. Then I had to pick a name. That was really hard. Thanks for waiting and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter

Erik always knew when his princess was planning something. He questioned her but she merely kissed his nose and told him it was a surprise. He smiled, content with her answer. 

For dinner, Y/N insisted on taking Erik and his brothers out. Matthew and Sam were on board, always eager for free food. James protested saying he couldn’t allow Y/N to pay for his dinner, but she wouldn’t take no for an answer. When dinner time came, the six of them got into an Uber and went off to Red Lobster.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Matthew grabbed two cheddar biscuits. “Cheddar biscuits all night! Y/N, you’re the best.”

“Matthew... manners,” James sighed but he wore a smile. 

“Order anything,” Y/N said, squeezing Erik’s hand. “It’s all on me.”

“Love, you’re really being generous tonight.” Erik returned her hand squeeze. “What are you up too?”

“You’ll see.” Y/N’s eyes were sparkling.

Erik frowned playfully, but he decided he could wait. Dinner was enjoyable; it was nice to catch up with his brothers. Since Erik and Y/N had fallen in love, the other four incubi had left her house to find their own way in the world. They kept in touch, but Erik preferred seeing them in person. He liked hearing James and Matthew talk about new possible toy lines; seeing their excitement was better than listening to it. Heck, he even enjoyed Sam’s blunt personality, too. 

Dinner soon wrapped up, and then it was time for dessert. 

“So, they have new dessert here that I want you to try Erik.” Y/N said. “I think you’ll like it.”

“If you ordered it for me, then I know I’ll love it dear.” Erik kissed her hand.

The waiter proceeded to bring out a slice of cheesecake. It was pink and blue with blueberries on top. It looked beautiful, Erik was sad to destroy it. As he cut a small bite out of the cake, he noticed something inside the slice. Carefully, he pulled out a piece of paper. Once he cleaned it off, he read it.

“Erik, I’m pregnant.” he read aloud.

The four brothers stopped eating and stared at Y/N. Y/N reached into her purse and pulled out a photo of an ultrasound. Erik was speechless as he stared at it.

“I---you----princess?” 

“You know that I had a doctor’s appointment yesterday, right? Well, it’s because of this.” Y/N smiled. “We’re having a baby.”

“No friggen way!” Matthew got up and ran to Y/N, giving her a hug. “That is so awesome! We’re gonna be uncles.”

“I must say, this is wonderful news,” James said with a warm smile. “Congratulations to both of you.”

“Thank you, James, Matthew.” Y/N returned the hug. “I wanted to tell all of you since you’re going to be a big part of our baby’s future.”

“Oh, goodness, there is so much we have to do!” Erik stood up. “We’ll need a room for a nursery, we need to buy an entire wardrobe for the baby, we’ll have to set up doctor’s appointments--”

“Should we tell him that the baby isn’t coming for a few months?” Sam popped a finger into his mouth.

“Let him have this,” Y/N said with a smile.

* * *

Erik hummed as he squeezed some lotion onto his hand and rubbed them together. He rubbed his wife’s feet, tending to her swollen ankles. She had insisted that she didn’t need any special treatment, but Erik disagreed. Ever since the announcement of the baby, Erik had gone into perfect husband mode. He had already set the trend of treating Y/N like a queen, but when she became pregnant, he treated her as if she were a goddess. Erik drove her to her doctor’s appointments, bought her new maternity clothing, and made sure that she didn’t have to walk too much.

Erik's brothers were helpful as well. James had taken it upon himself to design the nursery and supply it with toys from his company. Matthew helped Y/N with her diet, making her delicious yet baby-safe food. Sam, despite his complaining, managed to build a playset in the backyard by himself. He turned red as a beet when Y/N thanked him with a huge hug. Damien had taken Y/N to the bookstore to pick out some books that were perfect for bedtime.

“That feels so good.” Y/N said. “If the clothing industry doesn’t work out, you could always open up a spa.”

“The only feet I’m interested in rubbing are yours, my love.” Erik said. “How are you feeling?”

“To be honest, I can’t wait until tomorrow.” Y/N said. “I’m ready for this baby to be born.”

“I feel the same way.” Erik smiled, looking up towards his wife. “I can’t wait for our little bundle of joy, they’re going to be so perfect. I bet they’ll look just like you.”

“Erik, I think our baby will look like us both.” Y/N chuckled. “You are the father.”

“True, but I’d rather our child take after you princess.” Erik tickled her foot.

“Eek, no!” She squealed.

Erik grinned and then stood up. He joined his wife on the bed, kissing her lips. He still couldn’t believe that after tonight he would be a father. After a good night’s sleep, they would wake up in time to head to the hospital, more than ready to bring their baby into the world.

Or so they had thought. Unfortunately, Erik had since learned that babies do not follow schedules. He woke abruptly to his wife screaming and holding her belly. Her screams had him jump from the bed in which he began scrambling for their car keys. He fumbled his phone but managed to pick it up and dial James’ number. He explained what was happening whilst simultaneously struggling to safely assist his wife Y/N down the stairs. They got into the car and Erik started to drive. 

“Keep breathing, honey.” He reached over and squeezed her hand. “You’ve got this.”

Y/N whimpered but she squeezed his hand. 

They finally reached the hospital where James and his brothers were waiting. James helped Y/N into a wheelchair, then she was immediately taken to the pediatric ward. Erik joined her, his heart breaking when he heard her cries.

“I’ve got you, princess.” He told her. “You can do this.”

Y/N grunted and strained as she tried to push the baby out. She whined but Erik held her back, looking into her eyes. 

“You can do this.” He repeated.

Y/N exhaled and then pushed. A final scream rang out as the doctor held a wriggling baby in his hands. 

“Congratulations.” He said. “It’s a girl.”

The cord was cut, the baby was cleaned, and Erik got to see his little girl in all her glory. 

“Oh, I can’t believe it.” Erik’s voice broke. 

“Babe, are you crying?” Y/N asked.

“I can’t help it, princess.” Erik sniffed. “She’s so beautiful. I can’t believe it. We’re parents.”

Once things settled, the other brothers came to find them. Matthew was first in line to hold his niece. 

“Wow, she’s adorable! James, look at how small she is.” Matthew showed the baby to his older brother. “Look at her tiny fingers.”

“I can clearly see them.” James chuckled. “She’s beautiful. You two made a lovely, little girl.”

“Thanks, James.” Y/N looked at the middle brother. “Sam, come meet your niece.” 

“I’m fine,” Sam said from the doorway. 

“Sam, please.” Erik grabbed his brother’s hand. “She’s your niece, you should meet her.”

“Hey, let go!” Sam said.

“Sam, she’s not going to bite you.” Y/N said. “Matthew, let him hold her.”

Sam began to protest, but the newborn was soon put into his arms. Instantly, he cradled her body. The brutish third brother looked like a deer in the headlights as he held the human child. 

“This is a bad idea. What if I drop her?” Sam asked.

“You won’t drop her.” Y/N chuckled. “Say hello to your uncle Sam, Cordelia.”

“Cordelia...” Damien repeated. “That means ‘heart.’”

“Yes. Her name reflects how much we love her.” Erik looked at his wife lovingly. “You did such a wonderful job princess.”

“We both did good.” Y/N smiled up at him. 

* * *

“Now Cora.”

“No!” The toddler declared. “No, no, no, no!”

Erik sighed.

“Now princess, please listen to Daddy.” He said. “You have to eat your spinach or you don’t get any dessert.”

“No spinach, no spinach eva!” Cordelia covered her arms and glared at her father.

“Sweetness, you have to eat three more bites.” Erik pushed the plate towards her. “You’re a big girl, you can count to three can’t you?”

Cordelia eyed her father, trying to remain hardened. She wiggled a bit, obviously thinking. 

“Cora can count to three,” She said. 

“Okay, then show Daddy.” Erik gave her the fork. “Show Daddy how to count to three.”

Cora took the fork and speared a glob of spinach onto it. She took a bite then held up one finger. 

“That’s right!” Erik smiled. “Two more bites.”

Cordelia ate two more bites, counting the rest of the way. Erik clapped for her, proud and thankful that his little trick had worked. Cordelia also seemed proud of herself, beaming. 

“That’s my good girl.” Erik stood up. “Alright princess, you earned your dessert.”

“I thought I was your princess?” 

Erik turned to see his wife standing at the doorway of the dining room. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“You are my queen.” Erik took Cordelia out of her highchair. “But last time I checked, the queen is the mother.”

“Mama queen!” Cordelia said. “I princess.”

“That’s right Cora.” Erik kissed her cheek. “You’re both royalty in my eyes.”

Y/N laughed and shook her head.

“You always make truly feel like a queen.” Y/N said. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“I merely speak what I feel in my heart.” Erik wrapped his other arm around his wife. “You’re my queen, Cordelia is my princess, and I will protect both of you no matter what.”

Y/N kissed his lips, making Cordelia giggle.


End file.
